Ikaw at Hindi Siya
by cysuke
Summary: 8 magkakaibigan, 4 nagkamabutihan, 4 nagkakalabuan... ah basta.. read n lng po.. tska review kau to further improve my writing skills.. hehe..:D
1. Bagong Friends

**Ikaw at Hindi Siya…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… **

**Chapter 1- Bagong Friends…**

"Sasuke! Hintayin mo naman ako!!!" sigaw ng isang lalaking blondie na parang wala ng bukas. "Sinabing antay eh!" dagdag nito.

"Walanjo naman oh… Ang bagal mo kasi kulugo!" sagot naman ng lalaking itim ang buhok na sobra naman ang bilis ng lakad na parang wala na ding bukas.

"Ang bilis mo kasi! Eh hindi pa naman tayo late alam mo ba yun?!"

Huminto at humarap kay Naruto si Sasuke. "Anong hindi ang pinagsasasabi mo? Tsong, alas siyete ng UMAGA ang klase natin at hindi alas siyete ng GABI! Ang bagal mo kasing kumilos. Nagpagising gising ka pa diyan sa amin nila Neji puro ka 'sandali, gigising na…' eh kung sapatusin kaya kita dyan ha Naruto!?" sabi nito at pinagpatuloy ang kanyang wala-ng-bukas na paglalakad.

"Eto naman oh, ang ganda kasi ng panaginip ko. Eh kung ikaw kaya magkaroon ng ganito kagandang panaginip, sa tingin mo gigising ka kaagad ha?? Ha Sasuke-teme!!???" sigaw ni Naruto habang hinahabol pa din si Sasuke.

"Ano ba naman kasi yang panaginip mo??"

"Ha? Ah… Yun?? Eh… nakalimutan ko na eh…" bungisngis na sagot ni Naruto habang kinakamot ang ulo.

"Eh kung tagain na lang kaya kita dyan! Sana hindi ka na nagising kulugo! Late na tayo dahil sayo!!" sagot ni Sasuke at biglang kumaripas na ng takbo.

"Hintay!!! Anak ng butete naman oh!" at agad na din kumaripas ng takbo si Naruto.

Na late nga sa klase sina Sasuke at Naruto ng 15 minuto sabi ng orasan ng school.. Ngunit, pagpasok nila, nagulat sila dahil hindi pa nagsisimula ang kanilang klase. Bigla na lang binatukan ni Sasuke si Naruto.

"OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCHHHH!!! #$&!! Sasuke, ano ba problema mo?? Ang sakit nun!! Sapakan na lang ano???" sigaw nito habang hinihimas ang bukol na biglang tumubo sa kanyang ulo.

"$& Naruto… Nakalimutan ko, si Sir Kakashi nga pala teacher natin ngaung umaga. Hindi ba at lagging late yun?!" sabi ni Sasuke habang kinakamot ang ulo at papalayo sa nag-iinit ng Naruto.

Dumilim ang paligid ni Naruto at wala na siyang ibang hinangad kundi ang mapatay si Sasuke.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!" at hinabol niya si Sasuke sa buong classroom.

"Hoooy… kayong dalawang naghahabulan. Tama na yan. Laro na lang tayo ng cards." Sabi ng isang lalaking nakaupo na parang tamad na tamad na sa kanyang buhay na ang pangalan ay Nara Shikamaru.

"Oo nga Naruto, tama na yan. Hindi ka pa nasanay kay Sasuke." Dagdag ng isang naman na lalaking halos bulag na ata dahil sa pagkaputi-puti ng kanyang mga mata. Siya si Hyuuga Neji.

"EH KUNG KAYONG DALAWA ANG SUNTUKIN KO DYAN HA SHIKA! NEJI!" sigaw ni Naruto sa dalawa.

"Eto naman hindi na mabiro. Sige pagpatuloy mo ang paghahabol kay Sasuke." Sabi ni Shika habang ngumiti kay Sasuke.

"Ah basta! Maglaro na tayo. Tara!!" yaya ni Neji.

Binigyan ni Naruto si Sasuke ng death glare at salamat sa Diyos, humupa na din ang unos sa ulo ni Naruto. Umupo na sila at naglaro ng cards. Pagkalipas ng ilang minuto…

"NANALO AKO!!" sigaw ni Shikamaru at biglang BOOM! Sakto sa mukha niya ang eraser ng blackboard.

"Nara Shikamaru… Ang aga aga ang ingay mo. Hindi ka na nahiya." Malumanay na sabi ni Kakashi, ang kanilang SOOOPEEER DOOOPEEER AGA na teacher.

"Sir, late nanaman kayo!" sabi ng isa nilang kaklase.

"Well, it's not a surprise…" dagdag ni Neji.

"Eh kasi class…" paliwanag ni Kakashi.

"Oooooppppssss…. Wag na kayo magasalita… alam na naming yan…" sabi naman ni Sasuke habang nakatingin sa bintana.

"Oh siya sige sige… bago ang lahat, mayroon nga pla kayong mga bagong kaklase. Pasok na kayo…"

Bumukas ang pintuan ng classroom at pumasok ang apat na babae at pumunta sa harapan. Lahat ng mga lalaki ay nakatunganga sa kanila maliban sa barkadang Sasu-Naru-Neji-Shika. Sila ay busy nanaman sa paglalaro ng cards. Ulit, may lumipad na eraser sa kanila. Hindi lang kay Shikamaru kundi sa kanilang apat. Pero nakailag sila Sasuke, Shikamaru at Neji at sa kasamaang palad, natamaan si Naruto. Biglang may tumubong napakalaking bukol sa ulo nito.

"ARAAAAY!!! Kanina pa ako na totorture dito ha… &$ naman oh…" sabi niya habang hinihimas ang bukol na nakaumbok.

Natawa ang buong klase lalo na ang isa sa mga bago nilang kaklase na may puting mata na katulad kay Neji.

Bigla na lang may sumigaw…

"HINATA?! Bakit ka nandito??" gulat na gulat na sabi ni Neji sa babaeng namumula.

"K-K-Kuya N-Neji? H-hindi mo p-p-pa ba alam? Dito na a-ako mag-aaral…" sabi ni Hinata na pulang pula na at halos muka na siyang dugo na tinubuan ng tao.

"Nalimutan ko sabihin sayo ito Neji. Ang pinsan mong si Hinata ay dito na mag-aaral." Sabi ni Kakashi habang binabasa nanaman ang kanyang mahiwagang libro.

"Pinsan mo pala siya? Kaya pala magkaparehas kayo ng mata. Para kayong bulag." Biro ni Shikamaru kay Neji na halos hamabalusin na siya ng hawak na bag.

"Pakilala niyo na ang mga sarili niyo para tayo ay makapagsimula." Sabi ni Kakashi sa apat na babae.

Nagsimula ang babaeng may mahaba at dilaw na buhok.

"Hi! Ako nga pala si Yamanaka Ino."

Sumunod na nagpakilala ay si…

"Hello po… ako nga pala si Ten ten." Sabi ng isnag babaeng brown ang buhok na nakatali na parang may dalawang siopao siya sa ulo.

"Uhhmmm.. H-H-Hi… A-Ako p-po si Hinata Hyuuga."

"Nanginginig pinsan mo… baka ma stroke…" bulong ni Sasuke kay Neji.

"Lagi naman eh… walang pinagbago…" sagot naman nito.

At ang huling nagpakilala ay si…

"Hi, ako si Haruno Sakura." Sabi ng isang babaeng pink ang buhok at may emerald-like eyes.

Pagkatapos nilang magpakilala ay pinaupo na sila ni Kakashi sa kanilang mga upuan. Sayang at walang bakanteng 4 na upuang magkakatabi kaya sila'y pinaupo sa iba't ibang upuan. Nakatabi ni Ino si Shikamaru at si Hinata naman sa tabi ni Sasuke. Si Tenten ay naupo sa tabi ni Naruto samantalang si Sakura ay sa tabi ni Neji.

Nagsimula ng mag lecture si Kakashi.

Tinapik ni Naruto ang kayang katabi.

"Hi… ako si Uzumaki Naruto. Tenten tama?"

"Oo… ako si Tenten. Hi Naruto, it's nice to meet you." Bati naman ni Tenten.

"Saang school ka galing?"

"Sa Suna Elementary School. Kaming apat ay galing dun."

"Oh?? So ibig mong sabihin matagal na kayo magkakakilala??" gulat na tanong ni Naruto.

"Ganun na nga!" ngiti naman ni Tenten.

"Ah… ayon… uhmm… gusto niyo sumabay sa aming apat mamaya? Para mai-tour naman naming kayo dito sa Konoha Academy."

"Nakana! Ang bait mo ha… Sige, sabihin ko sa kanila mamaya." Masayang sagot naman ni Tenten.

Sa kabilang row naman…

"Hi! Ako nga ulit si Yamanaka Ino. Eh ikaw?" bati niya sa kanyang pineapple haired na katabi.

Hindi sumasagot ang pinya.

"Hello??" sabi ulit ni Ino sa katabi niyang malayo ang tingin.

"Hoooy… bingi ka ba?!?" naiirita nang sabi ni Ino.

Buti na lang a natapos din ang paglalakbay ng utak ni Shikamaru at sa wakas hinarap din si Ino.

"Hi… ako nga pala si Nara Shikamaru. Eh ikaw?" nakangiti pang tanong nito kay Ino.

Nairita na si Ino at humarap na lang sa nagtuturong si Kakashi. Nagtaka si Shikamaru kung bakit hindi siya sinagot eh ang ganda naman ng pagkakabati niya. Humarap na rin siya at nakinig sa lecture.

Sa kabilang side ng classroom…

"Pinsan ka pala ni Neji…" bati ni Sasuke kay Hinata.

"Opo… Hinata pangalan ko… eh kaw?" (tanggalin ko muna ung panginginig effects ni Hinata… tintamad ako mag type ng mga effects na iyon… hehe…)

"Wag mo nga ako i-po. Ako si Uchiha Sasuke. Kabarkada ko yung pinsan mo."

"Ah… buti naman PO…" hindi niya natapos ang kanyang sinasabi ng may marinig siyang 'hn' kasy Sasuke.

"Ay… buti naman at may kaibigan siyang katulad mo Sasuke… mukha ka namang mabait."

"Mabait naman ako… wag ka mag-alala…"

Sa may bandang harap naman…

"Heeey... ako nga pala si Hyuuga Neji. Pinsan ni Hinata." Pakilala ni Neji sa pink haired girl na si Sakura.

"Alam ko… kinukwento ka madalas sa amin ni Hinata eh…" sagot naman ni Sakura.

"Talaga? Wow… sikat na ako… sheeeet…"

"Wag ka nga mayabang. Sipain kita dyan eh…" pabiro na sabi ni Sakura.

"Anyway, want to join us later for lunch? Sabay sabay na tayo… pakilala kita sa mga friends ko…" sabi ni Neji.

"Wow, pa English english ka pa dyan ha…"

"Nose bleed yun pare…" Sabi ni Neji at tumawa silang dalawa.

Nagustuhan nyo ba? This is my very first fanfic... sana light sa mga reviews... hehe... anyway, ano kaya mangyayari sa mga ito? next chap is up! ..cysuke


	2. Islep Ober

** Chapter 2- Islep Ober**

Pagkatapos ng kanilang klase, sila'y sabay sabay na naglunch. Nagkakilala na silang apat and the boys helped the girls around the campus. Masaya naman silang lahat at lumipas ang mga araw at silang lahat ay naging close sa isa't isa lalo na sina Ino at Shikamaru, Naruto at Tenten, Sasuke at Hinata at ang huli ay sina Sakura at Neji. Lagi silang namamasyal kapag walang mga gawain sa school.

Isang araw…

"Hooy… mag sleep over naman tayo…" sabi ni Naruto habang kumakain sila sa isang ice cream parlor.

"Wow, magandang ideya yan!" sabi naman ni Hinata.

Sumang-ayon naman ang lahat at napagdesisyonan nilang ganapin ito sa bahay ni Sasuke since malaki naman ang kanilang bahay. Wala doon ang parents ni Sasuke kaya okay lang.

"Kita-kita tayo sa bridge sa may ilog mamayang mga 3. Kunin muna natin lahat ng dapat dalhin." Sabi ni Neji.

Umalis na ang lahat para kunin ang mga gamit nila. Pagsapit ng 3 ng hapon, nagkita-kita na sila sa bridge. As usual sa kanilang magbabarkada, late nanaman si Shikamaru. Pano ba naman kasi, kung maglakad eh daig pa ang pagong sa kabalan. Yung tipong ang gusto niya eh yung kalsada na ang magdala sa kanya sa kaniyang patutunguhan. Pagdating ni Shikamaru, sumalubong sa kanya ang sunod-sunod na suntok mula kay Ino.

"Ikaw lalaki ka!! Sabing 3 eh anong oras na!! 5?? Wow... hindi ka late... promise!! Naburo na kami dito!" sabi ng galit na galit na si Ino.

"Para kang si Sir Kakashi. Yun nga lang, hindi sa klase nalalate. Sa meeting lagi natin…" sabi naman ni Neji.

"Teka… Asan nga pala si Sakura at Tenten?" Tanong ni Shikamaru.

"Bumili sila ng mga pagkain natin para sa sleep over." Sagot naman ni Hinata.

"Ahh.. teka, alam na ba nila ang bahay ni Sasuke?"

"Oo, tinuro na ni Naruto kay Tenten." Sabi ni Ino.

"Close na talaga kayo no??" sabay tingin kay Naruto.

"Bakit? May masama? Ha??"

"Wala naman… Masamang magatnong?? If I know mamaya nililigawan mo na siya…" biro ni Shikamaru kay Naruto.

"Oo nga… Yikeee…" biro din ni Ino.

"Manahimik kayong dalawa diyan!!" sigaw ni Naruto.

Nagapasya na silang pumunta sa bahay ni Sasuke. Hindi na pumunta si Sasuke sa bridge para makapag ayos ng kanyang bahay. Alam naman ni Naruto kung nasaan ang bahay ni Sasuke.

"Hinata? Okay ka lang?" tanong ni Ino sa kanyang kaibigan na kanina pa nananahimik.

"Ha? Okay lang ako Ino. Huwag ka mag-alala… hehe…" sagot ni Hinata.

"Sure?"

"Oo naman!" masiglang sagot nito at biglang na lang nabanga sa isang malaking poste sa harap niya at napatumba siya.

"HINATA! Wala ka ata sa sarili mo!" sigaw ni Ino habang tinutulungang tumayo si Hinata. Worry to the max ang pinsan niyang si Neji. Neji offered a piggy back ride kaso madami itong dala kaya hindi pumayag si Hinata. Kaya na daw ni Hinata maglakad. Si Shikamaru naman hindi din makapagbubuhat sa kanya dahil dala niya ang mga gamit ni Ino na mas madami pa kaysa sa kanyang gamit. Nag-offer na si Ino kaso naunahan siya ni Naruto.

"Tara Hinata, buhatin na lang kita. Mukha talagang hindi mo kaya maglakad eh."

"Maraming salamat Naruto…" ngiti ni Hinata and she tried to hide her blushes. Kaso, kilalang kilala na siya ni Ino kaya napansin niya na iba na ang ngiti at pamumula ni Hinata.

Sa kabilang ibayo, nasa counter na si Sakura at Tenten.

"Hindi ba masyadong madami ito?" tanong ni Sakura.

"Hindi no! ang lalakas kumain ng mga lalaki lalo na si Naruto eh. Tama na ito." Sagot naman ni Tenten.

"Close na kayo ni Naruto ha.."

"Ah yun? Medyo… May pinapalakad kasi siya kaya close kami… eh since close kami nung taong pinapalakad niya… kaya ayun.. gets mo naman diba??"

"Talaga?? Sino??"

"Hindi pwede sabihin eh… Gusto niya siya magsasabi…"

"Sige na Tenten!! Please!!" pilit ni Sakura sa kanyang kaibigan.

"Hindi pwede talaga Sakura…"

"Baka matulungan ko kayo?"

"Hindi talaga…"

"Sige na nga…" disappointed na sabi ni Sakura.

"Wait nga Sakura, Kamusta naman kayo ni Neji? Close na din kayo ha?"

"Si Neji? Okay naman… may sekreto din kami!"

"Oh? Ano yun??" maligalig na tanong ni Tenten.

"Oooops… Hindi pwede… bawal… hahaha!!"

"Daya…"

"Bakit kayo ni Naruto?? Hmmmm??"

"Ok payn!"

Nakarating na rin sa wakas sa bahay nila Sasuke sina Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, at Neji. Sinalubong sila ni Sasuke na sobrang inip na inip na sa kakahintay sa kanila.

Napansin niya si Hinata na buhat buhat ni Naruto.

"Anong nangyari kay Hinata?" tanong nito kay Naruto.

"Nabangga siya sa poste eh… Saan ba sala niyo para maiupo ko na itong si Hinata?"

"Hatid ko na kayong lahat sa sala. Tara na…"

Pumasok na sila at pinaupo na sa sofa si Hinata.

"Saan nga pala sila Sakura at Tenten?" tanong ni Sasuke sa kanila nang mapansin niyang wala yung dalawa.

"Bumili sila ng mga pwede nating makain…" sagot ni Neji. "Susunduin ko na sila… Nagtext na kasi si Sakura." Dagdag nito.

"Uuy… close talaga sila ni Sakura!!" biro ni Naruto.

"Nagtext lang naman ha…"

"Bakit sayo pa?" tanong ni Ino with matching kislap-kislap the eyes. "May cellphone naman ako…"

"Hn…" ang sagot lang ni Neji. "Sunduin ko na sila. Ayoko na marinig yang mga joke nyo…" at nagsimula na siyang lumabas sa pintuan.

"Sama na ako. Gamitin natin yung kotse ko para hindi na kayo gumastos." Offer ni Sasuke kay Neji.

"Okay… sige, thanks. Para makatipid naman ako kahit papano. For sure ako magbabayad ng pamasahe nila."

Umalis na ang dalawa leaving Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata. They just agreed to play cards while waiting for the others.

Nakarating na sa wakas sila Sasuke at Neji sa Konoha grocery. Nakita nila sila Sakura at Tenten sa harap ng door na sobrang daming dala. Nagpark lang sila sandali at pinuntahan na ang dalawang girls.

"Bakit ang dami nyong binili?" tanong ni Neji.

"Si Tenten kasi sabi okay daw ito lalo na para kay Naruto. Baka maubusan tayo ng pagkain kapag sakto lang ang binili namin." Sagot ni Sakura.

"Oh siya sige, tara na… akin na yang mga dala mo."

Naglakad na sila Sakura at Neji papunta sa kotse. Si Sasuke naman offered his help to Tenten kahit na isang plastic bag lang ang dala nito.

"Tenten, okay ka lang? Parang wala ka sa sarili mo ha? Para kang si Hinata." Tanong ni Sasuke.

"Ah wala… Ano nangyari kay Hinata??" gulat na gulat na tanong nito.

"Nabunggo sa poste… Hindi kasi tinitignan ang daanan."

"Naku, kawawa naman si Hinata."

"Wooooiii!! Ang tagal niyo namang dalawa!" sigaw ni Sakura.

"Hn." Sabay na sagot ni Sasuke at Tenten. Nagtinginan sila at nagtawanan.

"Cute nila no?" bulong ni Neji kay Sakura. Ngunit, mukhang hindi narinig ni Sakura ang sinabi ni Neji. "Sakura? Okay ka lang?"

Ngunit, wala pa ding sagot mula kay Sakura.

"Ano iniisip mo?" Tanong ulit ni Neji na humarap na ito kay Sakura na halos sobrang lapit na ng mukha nya dito. Nagulat si Sakura kaya nasuntok niya si Neji.

"ARAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!" sigaw ni Neji.

"AY!!! Sorry Neji!! Sorry!!" sabi ni Sakura habang hinahawakan ang parte ng mukha ni Neji na nasuntok niya.

"Sakura, huwag mo naman suntukin yang boyfriend mo…" biro ni Tenten.

"Anong boyfriend!!! Eeeew!"

"Tara na!" simpleng sagot lang ni Sasuke at dumeretso na lang siya sa driver's seat. Naupo si Sakura sa likod para maalalayan si Neji. Si Tenten naman sa harap. On their way to Sasuke's house, si Sakura at Neji ay sobrang ingay. Tawa sila ng tawa. Samantalang si Sasuke at Tenten naman, di makabasag pinggan ang katahimikan. Nakarating na sila sa bahay ni Sasuke. Nakita nila na nakatulog na ang apat. Nakasandal si Ino sa shoulder ni Shikamaru habang si Naruto naman ang nakasandal sa shoulder ni Hinata.

"Hoooy… kayong apat diyan! GISING!!!" sabay na sigaw nila Sakura at Tenten.

Nagulat ang apat sa sigaw ng dalawa.

"Ha? Ano? May sunog? Mamatay na ako??" nalilitong sabi ni Ino.

"May himala at gumanda na si Ino?" sabi naman ni Shikamaru na sa paggising niya eh sumalubong ang suntok mula kay Ino.

"Ang sweet niyong apat matulog." Sabi ni Sakura.

"Oo nga… bagay kayong apat…" dagdag ni Tenten.

"Anong bagay!!!" sabay sabay na sigaw ng apat. Nagtawanan sila Sasuke, Neji, Sakura at Tenten.

Nagsimula na ang kanilang sleep over party… nagkainan sila, nanood ng movie, naglaro ng cards at nagkulitan. Sa kanilang pagkukulitan, lagi na lang nasusuntok ni Ino si Shikamaru. Si Naruto naman eh laging nasusuntok ng tatlong babae. Hindi kasama si Hinata sa kanilang torture activity laban kay Naruto.

"Pagod na ako… Gusto ko na matulog." Sabi ni Tenten.

"Huwag muna!!!" sabi ni Naruto habang tintry niyang makawala sa cross-face na ginagwa ni Sakura sa kanya.

"Eh pagod na ako… Inaantok na din ako…"

"Tenten!!!" dagdag ni Naruto.

"Pagod ka na? Huwag muna kayo matulog." Sabi ni Neji habang nakatingin sa ceiling.

"Sige na nga…" bumigay din sa wakas si Tenten.

"Alam ko na para mabuhayan tayo! Laro tayo ng Truth or dare!" yaya ni Naruto.

"Naruto! Ano ba naman yan! Pambabaeng laro!" sabi ni Shikamaru.

"Hn" Sagot ni Sasuke at Neji.

"Sige na!!" yaya ni Naruto. Nakisama sa ka niya ang mga babae. Pinipilit nila ang tatlong nagmamatigas na boys at sa huli, na-give up din sila. Sinimulan siyempre ni Naruto.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"haay, how troublesome… truth."

"Ano masasabi mo kay Ino??"

Nanahimik ang lahat lalo na si Ino.

"Si Ino? Panget, magulo, sadista." Natatawang sagot ni Shikamaru. Nagtawanan ang lahat maliban kay Ino. Hindi ito napansin ng iba ngunit si Sakura, napansin niya ito.

"Ako na magtatanong…" sabi ni Shikamaru at tumingin kay Naruto. "Ikaw pasaway, truth or dare?"

"DARE!!"

"Akbayan at titigan mo si Hinata at sabihin mo mahal na mahal mo siya."

Napatunganga ang lahat at tumingin kay Hinata na namumula na. Hindi nag atubiling lumapit si Naruto at ginawa ang dare.

"Si Hinata naman susunod na magtatanong." Sabi ni Shikamaru.

"Ako? Okay… Ino, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" sagot nito na medyo malamya ang boses.

"Tanggalin mo yung ipit ni Shikamaru."

Napatunganga ulit ang lahat sabay tingin kay Shikamaru na nagpunta na sa garden para magtago. Hinabol ito ni Ino at nawala na ang dalawa.

"Since wala si Ino… ang susunod na magtatanong ay si Tenten!" sabi ni Naruto.

"Ay! Wait lang, punta muna ako sa kusina… Yung niluluto ko baka masunog…" sabi ni Hinata.

"Samahan na kita…" sabi Naruto at sabay na silang pumunta sa kusina. Naiwan sa sala sila Sasuke, Sakura, Neji at Tenten.

"Tuloy pa ba natin? Wala na sila eh…" tanong ni Tenten.

"Tinatamad na nga ako eh…" sabi naman ni Sakura.

"Kwentuhan na lang tayo…" yaya ni Tenten.

"Sige, pero halika Sakura, May tatanong lang ako sandali sayo…" sabi ni Neji.

"Okay…" lumapit si Sakura at hinila naman siya ni Neji palabas ng pinto.

"Alam mo Sasuke, may hinala na ako sa dalawang yan…" sabi ni Tenten.

"Hn…" sagot lang ni Sasuke habang nakatingin sa pintong nilabasan ng dalawa.

"Bakit naging masungit ka ata bigla??" tanong ni Tenten.

"Wala lang. Tara, laro tayo UNO stacko…" (lam niyo naman nay un 'di ba?? Search niyo na lang. hirap explain. Basta bawal bumagsak yung tore na made out of blocks… ganun…:D)

"Sige!'

Pagkalipas ng 15 minuto, bumalik na ang mga umalis sa sala. Nakita nila na sobrang saya nila Sasuke at Tenten.

"Ang saya niyo ha! Ang pogi pala ni Shikamaru kapag walang ipit!" sabi ni Ino.

"Talaga? Daya niyo! Hindi niyo pinakita!!" sigaw ni Naruto.

"Anyway, tapos na lutuin ni Hinata yung pagkain natin para bukas. Ginawa na niya para hindi na tayo maagang gigising bukas…" dagdag ni Naruto.

Nagkayayaan na ang lahat para matulog. Nagsama sama ang mga lalaki sa isang kwarto at sa isang kwaro naman ang mga babae. Actually, hindi pa sila natulog dahil nagkwentuhan pa sila.

Sa kwarto ng mga lalaki…

"Pare, bakit mo naman sinabi kay Ino yun kanina?" tanong ni Naruto kay Shikamaru.

"Hindi naman ako serious dun. Joke lang yun."

"Eh hindi mo ba alam na nasaktan siya kanina?"

"Alam ko… kaya nga ako tumakbo sa garden para makausap siya ng maayos."

"Wow! May gusto ka ba sa kanya?"

"Troublesome…"

"Sabihin mo na… iba kasi kinikilos mo kapag siya na kaharap mo eh…" sabi ni Neji.

"Sige na nga, aminin ko na… kami na ni Ino…"

"TALAGA???????????????????" sabay sabay na sigaw nila Sauke, Naruto at Neji.

"Ang bilis mo pare…" sabi ni Sasuke.

"Congrats!" sabi ni Naruto.

"Eh ikaw Naruto, musta na kayo ni Hinata?" tanong ni Shikamaru.

"Kami?? Ahhh… Kami na din!" masayang masayng sagot ni Naruto.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT????" sigaw ni Sasuke at Neji.

"Matagal na… Tinulungan ako ni Tenten. Kaya close kami… Ayaw lang pasabi ni Hinata. Alam ko this week pa niya balak sabihin kaso hindi na ako makapaghintay ipagyabang na kami na ni Hyuuga Hinata!" sabi ni Naruto.

"Ingatan mo pinsan ko ha Naruto!" ani ni Neji.

"Oo naman future cousin-in-law!" sagot ni Naruto. "Eh kayo ba ni Sakura musta na?"

"Walang namamagitan sa amin ni Sakura. Friends lang kami."

"Ows???" biro ni Naruto.

"Oo nga!! Wala talaga! WALAAAAAAAA!!" sigaw na ni Neji.

"Bakit masyado ka defensive?" sabi ni Shikamaru.

"Defensive ka dyan!"

Napansin ng tatlo na wala na si Sasuke sa kwarto.

Sa kwarto naman ng mga babae…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?? Kayo na ni Shikamaru??" gulat na gulat na tanong ni Sakura.

"Yep!" namumulang sagot ni Ino.

"Wow… buti pa ikaw niligawan ka na ng gusto mo…"

"Bakit kayo ni Neji, wala pa din bang progress?"

"Wala akong nararamdaman para kay Neji no… As if!"

"Weeeh? Di nga?"

"Oo nga!" sabi ni Sakura at sabay tingin kay Hinata. "Eh kaw Hinata, alam ko gusto mo si Naruto… tama ako no?"

"Pano mo nalaman??"

"Sinabi sa akin ni Ino kanina… Nakita ka niya na iba ang kilos mo kapag kausap mo si Naruto."

"Umamin ka na! kayo na no??" usisa ni Ino.

"Oh sige, hindi na ako magsisinunglaing sa inyo. Kami na ni Naruto…" namumulang sagot ni Hinata.

"Wow… grabe kayo ni Ino, may mga bf na… buti pa sila no Tenten?" sabi ni Sakura habang paharap sa kinanalulugaran ni Tenten. Ngunti wala na ito sa kwarto nila.

Nakatayo si Sasuke sa balcony nila. Nakatingin sa kawalan.Nagulat siya na may bigla na lang may nagsalita sa likod niya.

"Malalim ata iniisip mo?"

Hinarap ni Sasuke ang babae sa likod nya.

"Ikaw pala Tenten…"

"Bakit nandyan ka? Hindi ka pa matutulog?" sabi nito habang lumapit sa tabi ni Sasuke.

"Hindi ako makatulog eh…ang iingay lasi nila… eh ikaw, bakit hindi ka pa natutulog?"

"Hindi din ako makatulog eh…"

"Sige, dito muna tayo… Oo nga pala Tenten, may tatanong sana ako sa iyo…"

Lumabas ng kwarto si Neji para hanapin si Sasuke. Naiirita na kasi siya sa mga pagyayabang ng dalawang may girlfriend na.

Sa kabilang hallway naman, bumukas ang pinto ng mga babae at lumabas din si Sakura. Hinahanap niya si Tenten para sila naman ang mag bonding. Naiingit din kasi siya sa dalawang kasama niya. Nagkasalubong sila Sakura at Neji.

"Neji! Bakit nandito ka pa?" tanong ni Sakura.

"Hinahanap ko kasi si Sasuke. Nakita mo ba siya?"

"Hindi eh… eh si Tenten nakita mo?"

"Hindi din… Saan kaya yun? Haaay… tara, dun muna tayo sa balcony… malamig dun…" yaya ni Neji kay Sakura.

"Tara…"

Pumunta na si Sakura at Neji sa balcony. Pagdating nila dun, nakita nila ang dalawang hinahanap nila na naguusap. Natulala si Sakura at napatingin si Neji sa kanya. Tinignan ni Neji ulit sila Sasuke at Tenten. Bigla na lang tumakbo palabas si Sakura.

"Sakura!" sigaw ni Neji.

Nagulat sila Sasuke at Tenten nang makita nila si Neji. Nilapitan ni Neji si Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Nandito ka lang pala! Walang hiya ka! Sinaktan mo si Sakura!"

"Anong ginawa ko??" sigaw din ni Sasuke.

"Akala ko ba!!! Sinabi sa akin ni Hinata ang lahat!! Tapos ganyan lang gagawin mo! Niloloko mo lang ata si Hinata eh!!"

"Neji, ano bang ginawa ni Sasuke?" tanong ni Tenten na gulat na gulat sa kilos ngayon ni Neji.

"Ikaw! Mamaya ka na!" nasigawan ni Neji ang babae.

Nagulat si Tenten sa sigaw niya kaya tumakbo na din ito palabas ng bahay.

sorry talaga ha.. very ooc.. hehe.. anyway, i really like sasuxsaku, naruxhina, shikaxino (gusto ko din ung shikaxtema) and nejixten... ayun... chap 3 is up! ..cysuke


	3. Nagkagulogulo na! Pero

**Chapter 3- Nagkagulo-gulo na! pero…**

"Neji! Hindi mo kailangan sigawan ang babae!"

Hindi na nakapgsalita si Neji. Sinundan niya nag babaeng kakatakbo lang kanina. Si Sasuke naman ay tumakbo din palabas nga bahay.

Sa likod ng bahay nila Sasuke may babaeng umiiyak.

"Tenten?"

Humarap ang babae sa nagsalita at nakita si Neji na nkatayo dun.

"Neji? Umalis ka! Galit ako sayo at kay sakura!!"

"Sorry Tenten… Hindi ko sinasadya… Nagulat lang ako. Nagaalala lang ako kay Sakura. Sorry talaga." Sabi nito habang papalapit kay Tenten.

"Huwag ka lumapit sa akin! Sakura nanaman nasa isip mo!! Lagi na lang siya!! I hate you!!!!" sigaw ni Tenten.

"Hindi mo naiintindihan Tenten… Kaya kami close na Saku…" Hindi na natapos si Neji ang sinasabi dahil isang malakas na sampal ang sumalubong sa kanya.

"Yan ka nanaman! Sakura nanaman! Manhid ka ba??? O bulag ka na talaga ha Neji!!!?? Hindi mo kasi narara….." Hindi na natapos ni Tenten ang sinasabi dahil hinila siya ni Neji at hinalikan niya ito. Nanalaki ang mga mata ni Tenten at hindi siya makapaniwala sa nangyayari. Pilit niyang tinutulak si Neji palayo kaso malakas ito kaya hindi niya kaya. Maya-maya, nag give-up na si Tenten at binalik ang halik kay Neji. Tinitigan ni Neji si Tenten pagkatpos ng napaka gandang nangyari sa kanila.

"Tenten, hayaan mo ako magpaliwanag. Kaya kami close ni Sakura dahil sayo. Nagpapalakad ako sa kanya dahil alam ko mas close kayong dalawa. Matagal ko na gusto sabihin sayo kaso wala akong lakas ng loob para ipagtapat sayo. Mahal na mahal kita Tenten…" sabi ni Neji kay Tenten.

Natulala si Tenten at hindi makapaniwala sa mga narinig niya mula sa lalaking matagal na niyang gusto.

"Neji… sorry… ako din… kaya ako lumalapit kay Sasuke dahil gusto kitang makilala ng lubusan. Eh since mas close kayong dalawa, sa kanya ako nagatatanong… I love you too Neji…"

Hinalikan ni Neji sa forehead si Tenten.

"Teka! Ano ako? Bata??" sabi ni Tenten at hinila si Neji at sabay hinalikan.

"Aggressive ka pala ha…" biro ni Neji.

"Hindi naman masyado…" tuwang tuwang sagot ni Tenten.

Nagpasya na silang bumalik sa loob ng bahy ni Sasuke para sabihin sa lahat ang balita.

Sa may bench naman sa harap ng bahay nila Sasuke nakaupo ang pink haired girl na umiiyak. Tumabi sa kanya ang isang lalaking itim ang buhok. Nagulat si Sakura sa taong tumabi sa kanya. Pinunasan niya agad ang kanyang luha.

"Ikaw pala Sasuke… Bakit nandito ka? Iniwan mo si Tenten dun. Baka magalit siya sa iyo." Sabi niya and she stood up and started to leave.

"Dito ka lang…" sabi ni Sasuke while holding her right arm stopping her from leaving.

"Sasuke, bitawan mo ako… inaantok na ako…" sabi ni Sakura habang pinipigilan nanaman ang kanyang pag-iyak.

Tumayo si Sasuke at hinarap si Sakura. Nakatitig lang si Sasuke sa kanya habang si Sakura ay pinipilit na tumingin sa ibang direction.

"Naiingit ako kay Neji…" simpleng sabi ni Sasuke sa babae.

"Bakit naman?" tanong nito habang nakatingin pa rin sa malayo.

"Kasi may close siyang babae na lagi niyang kausap, kakwentuhan, kabiruan samantalang ako, nasasaktan na dahil lagi ko silang nakikitang ganun…"

Hindi na makapagsalita si Sakura.

"Eh yung babae pa namang yun, mahal na mahal ko. Hindi ko man lang magawang sabihin sa kanya na mahal ko siya. Pwede mo ba ako tulungan sa kanya Sakura?" sabi ni Sasuke habnag nakatitig pa din ng matagal kay Sakura.

"Sasuke, bitiwan mo na ako… matutulog na ako…" sabi ni Sakura while struggling to get out from Sasuke's powerful grip.

At ayun na nga, hinalikan na ni Sasuke si Sakura. Hindi makapaniwala si Sakura na nangyayari sa kanya ito. She stopped struggling and just hoped na hindi matapos itong panaginip na ito.

"Sorry sa lahat Sakura. Nagatatanong lang naman ako kay Tenten about sa iyo. Hindi ko siya gusto. Ikaw ang mahal ko Sakura. I love you." Sabi ni Sasuke.

"Sasuke… ako din, sorry… akala ko kasi gusto mo si Tenten…"

"Akala ko naman gusto mo si Neji…"

"Hindi no… Close nga kami pero dahil kay Tenten yun! Gusto niya ilakad ko siya kay Tenten. Ikaw din lang ang mahal ko Sasuke…" sabi ni Sakura habang nakangiti.

"Ayan… nakangiti ka na… mas maganda ka kapag nakangiti kaysa umiiyak. Promise ko sayo Sakura, hindi na kita ulit papaiyakin kahit kalian." Sabi ni Sasuke at hinalikan ulit si Sakura.

Pumasok na sila sa loob ng bahay. Tuwang tuwa silang dalawa dahil natapos na din ang kalokohang nangyari sa kanila.

Sorry sa maikli lang ang chap na 'to... chap 4 is up! cysuke


	4. Kinabukasan

**Chapter 4- Kinabukasan…**

"AHHHHHHHH… kaya pala close kayo ni Sasuke eh nagpapalakad ito kay Sakura??" tanong ni Naruto kay Hinata.

"Oo Naruto… Nagpapalakad nga si Sasuke sa akin…" sagot naman nito habang dahan dahan hinihila ang isang block para hindi magkalaglagan.

Silang lahat ay nakaupo sa sala habang naglalaro ng ng UNO stacko. Magkakapartner ang laro nila so who do you expect ang magpapapartners? Eh d ung mga lab berds…

"AHHHHHHHH… tapos ikaw Tenten eh lumalapit kay Sasuke kasi mas alam mong close sila ni Neji?" tanong nanaman nitong makulit na si Naruto.

"Oo… ganun na nga…"sagot ni Tenten. "Oyy Neji, 'wag yan, baka bumagsak ung nasa taas." Sabi naman nito sa katabi.

"AHHHHHHHH… Eh ikaw Sasuke-teme, Kaya ka nakiki close kay Hinata ko tsaka kay Tenten ni Neji kasi nagpapalakad ka kay Sakura-chan?" tanong nanaman nito.

"Hn" ang sagot ni Sasuke.

"AHHHHHHH… Eh ikaw naman Sakura, kaya ka close kay Neji ni Tenten kasi close sila ni Sasuke?" tanong nanaman nito.

"OoNaruto…" isang mabilis na sagot ni Sakura dahil nag coconcentrate siya sa pagtanggal ng isang block. Nag ssweatdrop na si Sakura dahil nanginginig na ang stack. Pero, tinulungan naman siya ni Sasuke kaya nakatayo pa ang stack.

"AHHHHHHH… tapos ika-" ndi na natapos si Naruto dahil nabatukan na siya ni Ino.

"LECHE NARUTO!! ANG INGAY MO NAMAN! HINDI MO PA BA GETS???" naiirita na sigaw ni Ino.

"Troublesome…" sabi ni Shikamaru at dahan dahan inalis ang isang block. Nanginig ng kaunti pero buo pa din ito.

"Sorry Ino… Pero-" At ayun na nga, nakilala niya ang sapatos ni Ino. Sakto ito sa mukha niya.

"OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!!! It hurts you know!!! It hurtsssss!"

"Naruto! Okay ka lang?" tanong ni Hinata sa kanyang kasintahan… (nyek, ang lalim……………)

"Okay lang ako! Ako pa Hinata!" sabi niya at sabay ngiti kay Naruto with matching pogi pose kahit may napakalaking bulak ang biglang sumulpot sa kanyang ilong. At siyempre, itong si Hinata ay namumula nanaman. Mukhang tuwang tuwa kay Naruto. Nagtinginan ang iba sa isa't isa and shook their heads.

"Kawawang Hinata…" sabay sabay na sabi nila.

"ANO YUN!!!!???" sigaw ni Naruto sa kanila.

"Ah Naruto, kayo na titira. Kaw naman kumuha ng block. Lagi na lang si Hinata." Sabi ni Neji.

"Oo nga kulugo. Kaso ingat ka baka kapag ikaw tumira, talo kayo. Sayang pinaghirapan ni Hinata." Biro ni Sasuke.

"MANAHIMIK KA DYAN!!" sigaw nito. "Makikita niyo lahat ang aking hidden talent sa paghugot ng block na ito!" sabay turo sa pangatlong block sa ibaba na medyo delikado kapag ginalaw mo.

"Naruto-kun! Huwag yan! Babagsak sigurado yan!" sabi ni Hinata.

"Huwag ka mag-alala Hinata ko! Magtiwala ka sa akin!" yabang ni Naruto at nakaposisyon na ang daliri niya sa block na iyon.

"Naruto… Kapag natalo kayo, kayo ang maglilinis ng bahay." Sabi ni Sakura.

"Hah! As if matatalo kami!!!" pagayayabang nanaman nito.

(after 1 minute…)

"Naruto!! Ayun pa oh! Ang dumi! Punasan mo yun!" sigaw ni Ino.

"Oo nga, may peck of dust pa dun oh!" turo ni Neji.

"Ay mga $ naman… pa din naman yun napansin mo pa Neji?!" iritang irita na sbi ni Naruto.

"Wala ka na dun!"

"Dobe! Meron pa dun oh!" utos ni Sasuke sa kanya.

"&$&&" galit na galit na si Naruto. Pero nanahimik siya nang lumapit si Hinata sa kanya. Hindi nila pinasali si Hinata sa paglilinis dahil si Naruto ay hindi nakinig sa payo ni Hinata kanina sa laro kaya sila natalo. Pero siyempre, concern na concern si Hinata kaya hindi niya ito pinabayaan. At Hayun! Naglinis na ng bahay ang dalawang lab berds…

"Shika-kun! Bili tayo ng ice cream. Gusto ko mag ice cream ngayon!" yaya ni Ino sa kanyang nobyong tamad na sa buhay.

"Haaay… mamaya na Ino…"

"Anong Ino???" and she glared madly at him.

"Huwag naman dito In—" he didn't finish his sentence dahil ready na ang sapatos ni Ino to attack.

"Troublesome… Ok payn! Mamaya na tayo lumabas Sweety pie…" hiyang hiyang sabi ni Shikamaru na halos pabulong na yung last 2 words.

Yun nga lang, narinig nila Sasuke, Neji, Sakura at Tenten.

There was silence first…

And then…

Poof!

Pumutok ang napakalakas na tawa ng lahat. Pati si Naruto at Hinata na pagkalayo layo ay natawa din. (oh di ba?! Asteeg ang hearing powers ni Naruto)

"Sweety pie!! Come here nga and I'll give you yakap!" biro ni Naruto at gumugulong na sa tawa.

Shikamaru gave him a death glare at nanahimik si Naruto. Hinata dragged Naruto out of the scene para hindi ito mamatay ng maaga.

Nanahimik ang lahat pero bakas na bakas ang ngiti sa kanila. Nainis si Shikamaru at hinawakan si Ino sa kamay.

"Tara Ino (ready to attack ang sapatos ni Ino…) este sweety pie, (mahina pa din ito) bili na tayo…" sabi nito at lumabas na sila.

Nagtawanan ulit sila.

"Sweety pie?! Hahahahaha!! Pero in fairness, napabago ni Ino si troublesome Shikamaru…" sabi ni Sakura.

"Oo nga eh…" sagot naman ni Tenten.

"Ten, samahan mo ako sa FED-EX. May ipapadala lang akong package para sa daddy ni Hinata." Yaya ni Neji.

"Okay!"

"Sasuke, Sakura, hindi kami dito ni Ten mag bbreakfast." Sabi ni Neji kina Sakura at biglang namula si Tenten. Neji kissed her on her cheeks at umalis na sila.

"Okay, so… kain na tayo..." sabi ni Sasuke kay Sakura.

"Sige, maglu---" hindi natapos ni Sakura ang kanyang sasabihin dahil Sasuke put his index finger sa lips ni Sakura to silence her.

"Huwag ka mag- alala, just seat there, relax at ako na ang magluluto ng breakfast nating 2." Sabi ni Sasuke sa pink haired niyang girlfriend.

"Pero Sasu—" tumayo na si Sasuke at iniwan si Sakura sa kanyang kinauupuan. She stared at him na papunta na sa kusina.

"Sasuke…" she called him and Sasuke turned to her.

"Hmm?" tanong ni Sasuke.

"Thank you…" and Sakura's blushing madly.

"Your welcome Sakura… Hinatyin mo lang yung pagkain." Sabi ni Sasuke and smiled at her. He walked into the kitchen and starts to cook breakfast for his Sakura.

The End! but please give me some reviews to further improve my writing skills... hehe... anyway, tnx for reading! ja ne! cysuke


End file.
